fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Kugroth
|-|Sith Lord = |-|Jedi Master = Summary Cassius Bromain (More commonly referred to as Lord Kugroth, or the "Wrath of Vader"), is a former Jedi Master, and a Sith Lord in the service of Darth Vader. He used to be a young Jedi Master, and a great friend of Anakin Skywalker. After order 66, Cassius went into hiding. He felt great anger for Darth Vader, and began meditating on his rage. Cassius embraced aspects of the dark side in order to grow stronger, to gain revenge on Vader. Cassius knew that his fallen Jedi comrades would not be happy that he turned to the Dark Side, but he was no Sith. He utilized both the Light Side and the Dark Side. Once Cassius felt he was Strong enough, he made an attempt on Vader. Unknown to Vade, but Cassius knew that Vader was Anakin, which angered him even more. Vader ended up defeating Cassius, but he was spared. Cassius begged for Vader to spare him, Vader told him that he would be brought to his master, in order to decide his fate. Sidious gave him several tests including; Facing a Royal Guard, a Sith Inquisitor, and facing Vader again. These fights were to judge Cassius's strength. Sidious found him more than worthy, and allowed Vader to make him his personal Hitman/Warrior. While Cassius still utilized both sides of the force, he was eventually dubbed, Lord Kugroth. Vader taught him ways to harness his dark side use, and Kugroth became one of the largest Jedi Killers of the Galactic Empire Era. Appearance and Personality Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Currently Working On... Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 5-B, Possibly 4-B Name: Cassius Bromain, Lord Kugroth Origin: Star Wars EU Gender: Male Age: 21 as a Jedi, around 40 as a Sith Classification: Sith, Jedi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Lightsaber Combatant Expert, Martial Arts, Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (In the form of Force Persuasion, and other Force Techniques), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Barrier Creation via Force Shield, Energy Manipulation ( can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Healing (Mid-Low, in the form of Force Healing), Aura Sensing. Attack Potency: At least Planet Level (Was able to fight for the most part, on par with Darth Vader, albeit weaker. Should be stronger than Starkiller), possibly Solar System Level (Was able to hunt down and defeat Mace Windu, although it is possible that he was weaker in his old age). Speed: Relativistic '''(Able to keep up with Darth Vader & Mace Windu in combat), '''FTL '''Combat Speed and Reactions (Was able to keep up with Darth Vader and Obi-Wan ), Possibly 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with and defeated Mace Windu in his old age) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Superhuman 'with Force Amplication 'Striking Strength: Planet Class 'with Force Amplication (A valid match for Darth Vader) 'Durability: At least Street Level '''Naturally, '''Planet Level with Force Implication (Superior to Kit Fisto, comparable to Obi-Wan) Stamina: High (As a former Jedi Master, and a Dark Lord of the Sith, he has fought for long periods of time without rest quite often.) Range: Extended Melee Range with Lightsaber, Tens of Kilometers with Force Powers, Interstellar with Force Senses and Telepathy. Standard Equipment: His Lightsaber, Blaster Resistant armor. Intelligence: A clever combatant, Kugroth is quite a smart military mind, as when he was a general in the Clone Wars, his Clones had great respect for his wisdom. He is an expert at lightsaber combat, utilizing Ataru style. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques Light Side Force Abilities * Force Stun * Force Valor * Force Blinding Dark Side Force Abilities * Force Lightning * Force Choke * Force Maelstrom * Hatred * Force Rage * Force Drain *Note*: While using his Sith Lord Key, he utilizezes both sides of the force, and using his Jedi Master Key, he only uses the light side powers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Electricity Users Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Evil Characters